Winnie the Pooh meets Big Time Rush (Full Movie)/Transcript
Here's the Transcript of Winnie the Pooh meets Big Time Rush (Full Movie) "Story Begins" (The Open start at Pooh and his friends planning there play) Rabbit: It's almost time. (He moving piano) Human Pinkie Pie: Oh... This gonna be so Fun! Human Applejack: So what's this play about, Pooh? Pooh: Oh don't worry, Applejack, you find out. (At Night, Show is started and Christopher Robin come out) Christopher Robin: Shhh, quit. (cough) And now we begin our play, Which we called: Winnie the Pooh meets Big Time Rush (Full Movie). Piglet: Who's Big Time Rush? Christopher Robin: Shh, not yet. (still cough) Act 1, our story begins. (It's start when the boys runs from the Girls' Field Hockey Team, that all happens a minute ago) Kendall: Opportunities like this come once in a lifetime, and when they do, you gotta grab it and turn that ting big time. Logan: Turn it, and I predict a 90% change of bodily harm, and I'm talking about us, not them. Carlos: Wimp. (He put his helmet on the try to turn it on) Carlos: HUHH! (Grunts) It's stuck. James: I had my pop star dream again last night. This This time, I was wearing my lucky white V-neck, and I sang a Smokey Robinson song. (Singings) Tracks of my tears, ey, ey. ''What are we doing? '''Kendall:' A janitor left the t-bar in the sprinkler valve, and do and do you want help us soak the Girl's Field Hockey Team? James: Yeah. (Kendall and James join with Carlos and they look at Logan) Logan: I gotta get new friends. (They turn on sprinkler and girls got mad at them) Boys: (Laughing) Girls: (Screams) Kendall: And now we run. Boys: Whoa! (They start to run, and girls is following them in anger) Carlos: Whoo! Whoo! James: This is what it's gonna be like when I'm famous. Only, the girls won't be trying to kill me. (Girls still running and the boys are hiding in the garbage bin, and Carlos eating a old sandwich) Carlos: (Muffled Grunt) Uhh. Kendall: Go, go, go, go! (They boys got out and continuing running, and the stop at the quarter, and the girls got them and started to attacked them) Kendall: Whoa. Timeout! (The girls stopped) Kendall: Give James the Helmet. We gotta protect the face. Carlos: Right. (Carlos give the helmet to James, and he put it on) James: I love you guys. Kendall: Time in. (And The girls attack the boys, and cut the next scene when Gustavo arrive at Paramount Theater) Gustavo: Where am I, and why am I freezing? Kelly: You're in Minnesota. Gustavo: What's up, Minnesota?! (the girls are screaming) Gustavo: I hate all of them. And the state for freezing my latte, I need a bigger coat. Kelly: It's our last stop, so just focus and try not to make everybody cry. somewhere here is your next big star. I can feel it. Gustavo: I'm the Star! What I need is a canvas with great hair that I can pain the pomp on. I need a singing block of wood that I can set on fire, so please tell me, where in, uh-- Kelly: Minnesota. Gustavo: Where in Minnesota is my Fire?! "Winnie the Pooh meets the boys" (Cut to a scene when Pooh and his pals comes in) Tigger: Water... Water! Pooh: Honey... Honey! Sunset Shimmer: I'm so tired, and hungry. Human Pinkie Pie: Well, I'm nor hungry, I just thirsty. Human Rainbow Dash: (Sighs) Rabbit: It's end I told you. We're lost.. fried on the desert sun. Piglet: Uh, excuse me. Rabbit: Scorch, in the ceiling sand. We're... (Rabbit lands on budget of water) Rabbit: Parch, in the water's wasteland. We're, we're... Doesn't everyone have a towel? (Later at Kendall's house, the boys are in a pain) Kendall: Ow. All: (all groaning) (the boys are watching TV) Kendall: Pussycat Dolls make the pain go away. James: I'm gonna marry her someday. Logan: You're gonna marry Nicole Scherzinger? How? Kendall & Carlos: No, No, No, No! (James stan on the table) James: I'm gonna be famous, sing to sold-out arenas, have, like, 5 house, (Singings) Make the girls go crazy! And then marry Nicole. Logan: Are you done? Please be done. James: No, 'cause here's the part where I shake the booty. (James shake his's butt at Logan) James: (Singings) I'm gonna be famous, gonna marry Nicole. Kendall: Carlos. Carlos: Got it. (He put his helmet on and attack James) Carlos: UHH! Pooh: Hello..... It's everyone here? Kendall: Hello there. Logan: Who are you, nice people? Pooh: Well, this is Piglet, Tigger and Rabbit. Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinke Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Eeyore. Eeyore: Thanks of knowing. Pooh: And I Winnie the Pooh. Tigger: Yep. (Laughs) That's our names. Now who are you? Kendall: Oh, I'm Kendall, and that's Logan. Logan: Hi. Kendall: And the one's who in the back are fighting is James and Carlos James & Carlos: Hello. (The James and Carlos are still fight each other) Kendall: So, Pooh, what's brings you and you're friends here on this find night? Pooh: Well, my tummy is rumbling, so it came over to your' place for something sweet. I'm just here to keep it company. And my friends just here to keep me company. Piglet: Uh, Kendall. I'm just had a one question, why those two are fighting? Logan: 'Cause, there fighting for something about famous or something. James: NO IT'S NOT!!! Kendall: Cave for some TV? Rabbit: Sure, we love watch some TV. Human Applejack: Hey, it's everyone see Tigger? Pooh: No clue, Applejack. (Tigger comes in) Tigger: Hey, guys. Everyone see "Pooh-Boy"? thought I herd him. Pooh: You did, Tigger. And I'm here. under here. Sunset Shimmer: So what you four watching? Logan: We're just watching some music channel. (Tigger just toke a remote) Kendall: hey, we're just... Tigger: Hey, look at this. Human Applejack: Hey, why you... Pooh: Hey, I love the... Tigger: Naw, this's better. Piglet: Or, we go back what they watching. Human Fluttershy: Yeah, it'll be nice if you turn it back. Tigger: Find, ok. (Tigger turn back to the music channel) Men: Do you wanna be a pop star? James: Yes. Men: Well, today's your chance if you're in Minnesota. Are you ready? James: I'm in Minnesota. Girl: I'm gonna be the next Gewn Stefan! Kendall: That's Jenny Tinkler from homeroom. Men: Gustavo Rocque, nineties mega-producer of bands like: Boyquake, Boyz in the Attic, and Boyzcity is lookin' for his next pop superstar, but he's even more famous for his quote in "Rolling Stone," when he said... "I could turn a dog into a pop star." James: I sing better than a dog. Human Rainbow Dash: Really? James: Yeah. Men: Sign-ups are until 5 PM, so if pop star is on... (Everyone is look at the clock) (Clock chimes) Kendall: Call all moms now. (The boys get there phone out) Men: You still have time. I'm sway... Boys: Mom, call me when you get this message. We need are ride real bad. (They put their phones down and wait) James: Ring! Tigger: Ok, nothing is happening. Human Pinkie Pie: Maybe we called a taxi. Rabbit: Pinkie, where gonna find a taxi, in the time like this? Human Pinkie Pie: Well... (Then Carlos' Phone ring and he answer it) Carlos: I got it. Hello. Yeah. Uh-huh. Ok, great. Get here as fast as you can. (He hand up) James: Your mom's coming! Carlos: No, but this nice lady's sending her crew over to give us a free estimate on aluminum siding. (Then James attack Carlos and fighting again) James: AAH! Human Rainbow Dash: They're fighting again. Eeyore: It figuress. Human Fluttershy: '''Now how we get to the theater on time? '''Human Rarity: Doesn't anyone had a idea or something? Pooh: (Thinking) Logan: Kendall! Kendall: Logan has a learner's permit. (The two boys stop fighting, again) Tigger: Really, I thought he's need an adult for that? Logan: Tigger's right, I need an an adult in the car with me and a car. Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts